Look Both Ways
"Look Both Ways" (now known as "Stop at the Lights") is a song from Toot Toot!. Its music was adapted from Dr Richmond, The Cockroaches song. This song is about crossing the street safely. It was sang on the "Toot Toot" video and during many concerts. Listen Song Lyrics (Greg, now we're walking down the street, we want to cross the road. What do we do Greg? What do we do?) Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again (Oh yeah?) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend (Could you say it again, Greg?) Stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again. (Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend We like walking, do you like walking, too? (Of course we do, Greg!) Then there's something that we all should do (Let me guess. Are you going say what I think?) Let's stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again (Oh!) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend (Hey Greg, this is fun walking. I like walking, We all like walking.) We like walking, Do you like walking, too? (Well, I just said that, Greg!) Then there's something that we all should do (You're right, tell us about it!) Let's stop at the lights Look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road, cross the road, cross the road with a friend Lyric Variants Taiwanese Carlos, 我們現在在路口, 要過馬路了, 我們該怎麼過去呢？ 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 和朋友一起走到對面 (Carlos, 再說一遍) 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 和朋友一起走到對面 我喜歡走路, 你也喜歡走路嗎? (我們都喜歡) 我們都應該記住怎樣做 (啊, 我知道你要說什麼了) 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 和朋友一起走到對面 Carlos走路真好玩, 我喜歡走路, 我們都喜歡走路 我喜歡走路, 你也喜歡走路嗎? (我們都喜歡) 我們都應該記住怎樣做 (讓我們再說一遍吧) 紅綠燈前, 兩邊看, 再檢查一遍 等到路上汽車都停下來 來和朋友, 和朋友, 和朋友一起走到對面 Song Credits Trivia * In 2011, the song was used to promote Volkswagen. * The traffic lights were later used in the Toot Toot Show!. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards. * This song has a Brazilian version called Atravessar A Rua which was performed by Xuxa (See here) and Panda Vai Á Escola (See here). *A short instrumental version was found in some TV Series 5 Episodes when The Wiggles are dancing. * Anthony Field is uncredited for the vocals. * In page 4 of the Australian album booklet, John Field's name is removed from the song credits. * The English Version plays in F whereas the Brazillian Version plays in D. Appearances LookBothWays.jpg|Original LookBothWays-2011.jpg|Sam era Gallery LookBothWays-Live.jpg|1998 live LookBothWays(Taiwanese)34.png|Taiwanese version LookBothWays-2005Live.jpg|2005 live LookBothWays-USALive.jpg|USA live LookBothWays-2006Live.jpg|2006 live LookBothWays-LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Walk With The Wiggles Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Duet songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:歡樂Party! Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes